


Rough Bee

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overloads (Transformers), Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Smokescreen and Bumblebee get trapped in a cave. In all, Smokescreen gets wrecked.





	Rough Bee

The were both young and VERY needy. It didn't begin to show until they were out on a mission alone. Both were scouting an energon trail by Prime’s orders. They had found it only to find Decepticons had too. Battle struck out and soon the cave collapsed on them. 

Smokescreen groaned, feeling as if his processor had been fried. He tried to sit up, but quickly got distracted by Bee. The bot seemed out cold, as if he were gone. Smokescreen quickly scrambled over to the bot, trying to feel for his spark. 

“Bee! Come on! Please come online!” Smokescreen cried out. He placed a servo on Bee’s chassis’, still feeling for a spark. His brows furrowed as he drew closer.

“Bee…” he cried out. 

Bumbleebee’s optics came on and he whirled. Smokescreen sat up, a smile quickly forming. The yellow bot tried to sit up on their own, beepings and groaning. Smokescreen quickly placed a servo on his back, trying to help him.

“You okay?” Smokescreen asked. Bee nodded, beeping.

“The cave collapsed. Seems like we’re stuck.” Smokescreen answered. They both looked around the cave, not seeing an opening. Bee sighed, slightly shrinking down. 

“Something wrong?” Smokescreen asked. Bee looked at him for a second before turning away. 

“Come Bee, you can tell me.” Smokescreen pushed. The bot softly beeped in response, causing Smokescreen’s mouth to drop.

“Are you serious?! Heat right now?!” he cried out. Bee cried out, arguing with him.

“Why didn’t you tell Optimus? He would of listened.” Bee stared for a moment before looking down, his face turning dark. He beeped lowly, answering his question.

“He wouldn’t keep you off. Just give you time for it.” Smokescreen said. Bee groaned, looking away from him. The other bot sighed, trying to think of a way to help. They were stuck down here. Alone. Probably a long time. A bot going in heat would need a partner to cool down for a little…

“I know!” Smokescreen happily cried out. Bee turned to him with a confused look. “You just need to calm it down!" Bee questioned his logic getting a huff in response.

"I'm saying that I can help you cool down until we can get back." 

Bee's optics widen as he said nothing. Smokescreen wanted to frag him and he said it so relaxed. The bot looked at his pouting face, trying to see if he was joking. A warm fuzzy feeling soon erupted from his spark, spreading downwards. He shook in place.

"If it gets that bad, I'm not against it. I just want to help." Smokescreen continued. Bee hummed, servos falling to his heated privacy plate. It felt as if it was on fire. Why was it so bad right now? He'd only begun heat today!

Bee cried out, feeling the burn expand through his body. He held his servos in between his thighs, trying to ease the sensation. Smokescreen had moved closer to him, about to touch him. Bee looked towards him and lept with no mercy. His mask shrunk down, showing his unused mouth. Bee growled and slammed their lips together. The sensation to take Smokescreen was overwhelming. His scent was so sweet and delicious. Where did this urge come from?

Smokescreen moaned into the kiss. It was sloppy, their glossas going all over. Bee finally forced his down his intake, causing him to cried out. Smokescreen moved his sevos to Bee's back to push him closer. The want of more touch was needed. Bee whined, grinding their over heated together. Both seemed to draw back all together. 

Bee, without moving from the heated kiss, positioned himself right next to Smokescreen hole. The bot cried out, shaking his hips for Bee. 

"Don't you think we should prepare it?" Smokescreen pulled back. Bee clung to his neck, nibbling on his cords. Smokescreen's hips jolted up in response. Bee growled again, shoving two of his digits into the tight hole. Smokescreen cried out his name, the heat getting too intense. Bee bite down on his cords as he pumbled Smokescreen's hole with his digits. Stretching the tight plating inside, touching every node. His thumbs lightly touched the external node, earn a well sounding moan. Sucking harshy on the cord, Bee added the other two digits. Smokescreen moved his hips with the thrusting wanting more.

Bee couldn't wait anymore. He pulled back and quickly realligned his spike. Smokescreen whined for him, spreading his legs wider to give the other bot more room. Bee quickly pushed in, slamming himself in fully. Smokescreen screamed and gripped the ground in pain. Bee shuddered with pleasure before slamming in again. Smokescreen laid there under Bee, crying and moaning out incomplete phrases. Bee wasn't listening, he was too busy thrusting mercifully into his valve. It's warm slick inside felt amazing around his hard hot spike. Perfect.

Bee let out some beeps and whines himself as he moved his entire body with each thrusts. The bot under him tried to move his hips as the same pace but kept falling out of the rhythm.

Smokescreen screwmed suddenly, his valve tighteninv around Bee's spike. He arched his back and grinded against Bee's moving spike. Panting, he fell back the floor, still being pummeled by Bee fast. The yellow bot was almost at his end as well, feeling the end come near.

"Bee.." Smokescreen weakly said. Bee only lookes ar him, still not stopping. His blue optics were so pretty at this point. He signaled for the bot to come down towards him. Bee obliged, being pushed into a hot kiss. Smokescreen worked his way into Bee's mouth, feeling his dentra and glossa. 

With a few more thrusts, felt his overload come. He quickly removed his spike and overloaded on Smokescreens stomach plating. White transfuild decorated the already white bot. They both panted, Bee falling foward onto Smokescreen.

"Pull out game… nice." Smokescreen chuckled. Bee beeped, feeling a servo on his aft.

"Next time, I'm going aft."

Bee agreed.


End file.
